lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving A Flower
Saving A Flower is a comic based on The Lion Guard that is featured in issue 8 of The Lion Guard Magazine. There are two paths for the reader to choose from and both lead to the same outcome. Plot Fuli notices a beautiful flower and Kion agrees with her when she mentions it's beauty. Simba informs her regrettably that it may be the last time she sees it. When Kion asks his father why he explains that the flowers only bloom when insects bring pollen from one to the next. Rafiki goes on to say that the butterflies have lost their way to the flowers, and Beshte inquiries about their appearance. Rafiki directs them to a painting of a grub on the wall and shows them how the caterpillar becomes a butterfly. Fuli comments that they're as pretty as the flowers themselves, and she and the Lion Guard vow to bring the flowers back. Kion asserts the need for a plan, and both Ono and Bunga call to him, with Rafiki commenting that the Lion Guard is always ready for anything. Ono's Path Bunga wonders if they thought of the same thing. Ono informs Kion that he saw a whole valley of butterflies near the Pride Lands' border. Ono then leads the rest of the Lion Guard to the valley. Bunga and Fuli stop during the journey after finding a lot of butterflies, but Ono directs them to an even larger gathering of many kinds of butterflies. The Lion Guard then locate the butterflies that match Rafiki's paintings. Bunga's Path Ono is skeptical of Bunga finding the butterflies first since he is the keenest of sight, but Bunga actually knows where to find the caterpillars since his uncles Timon and Pumbaa taught him how to find all kinds of bugs, possibly including the one seen in Rafiki's paintings. Bunga leads them into a cavern with many different kinds of bugs, but he follows the caterpillars that resemble the ones in Rafiki's paintings to locate the butterflies they were looking for. Ending While Fuli and Ono are overjoyed to see the butterflies, Kion wonders how they will get them back without hurting them. After mentioning the need for them to follow them home, Bunga gets an idea when a bee buzzes past him. Bunga follows the bees to a tree, telling his friends that that he and the butterflies share something in common. Soon, the Lion Guard return home, with Bunga's arms caked in honey. The butterflies love honey just like Bunga and have followed them back. Simba congratulates them on their success. Ono also shows Rafiki a leaf full of caterpillars that they brought back, and Rafiki comments on what a great idea it is since they'll become butterflies too. Kion watches a butterfly perch on the beautiful flower and states that all they have to do is wait. Soon after, the flowers have blossomed all over the Pride Lands. Fuli is happy to see flowers everywhere and Bunga believes that the Pride Lands look prettier than ever. Kion closes the adventure by stating that the Lion Guard watches over all those who call the land their home, including flowers and butterflies. Category:Media Category:Comics